94th Field Artillery Regiment
The 94th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army, first constituted 1933 in the Regular Army. History Lineage Constituted 1 October 1933 in the Regular Army as the 94th Field Artillery Redesignated 1 January 1942 as the 94th Armored Field Artillery Battalion Assigned 6 January 1942 to the 4th Armored Division and activated at Pine Camp, New York Converted and redesignated 1 May 1946 as the 94th Constabulary Squadron; concurrently relieved from assignment to the 4th Armored Division and assigned to the 11th Constabulary Regiment Converted and redesignated 6 January 1948 as the 94th Field Artillery Battalion and relieved from assignment to the 11th Constabulary Regiment Inactivated 20 May 1949 in Germany; concurrently redesignated as the 94th Armored Field Artillery Battalion and assigned to the 4th Armored Division Activated 15 June 1954 at Fort Hood, Texas Relieved 1 April 1957 from assignment to the 4th Armored Division; concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 94th Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System Redesignated 1 September 1971 as the 94th Field Artillery Withdrawn 16 November 1986 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System Distinctive unit insignia * Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 1/8 inches (2.86 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Per chevron Gules and Or, issuant from base a guisarme in pale Proper. Attached below and to the sides of the shield a Gold scroll inscribed “FLEXIBLE” in Red letters. *Symbolism The shield is divided scarlet and yellow, scarlet being the Artillery color and yellow the color of Artillery guidon markings. The charge shown is known as a guisarme, a weapon used in ancient times to reach the enemy behind the defense. It symbolizes the operations of the organization. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 94th Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 1 August 1942. It was redesignated for the 94th Constabulary Squadron on 4 December 1946. It was redesignated for the 94th Field Artillery Battalion on 9 May 1949. The insignia was redesignated for the 94th Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 5 October 1955. It was redesignated for the 94th Artillery Regiment on 24 June 1963. Effective 1 September 1971, the insignia was redesignated for the 94th Field Artillery Regiment. Coat of arms *Blazon **Shield: Per chevron Gules and Or, issuant from base a guisarme in pale Proper. **Crest: On a wreath Or and Gules, issuing from four flames of fire Proper, a lion passant guardant Or armed and langued Azure charged on the shoulder with an annulet of the last surmounted by a lightning flash of the second the dexter paw supporting a lance Argent flotant to sinister therefrom a banner the upper third extended to form a streamer of the like bearing an escutcheon parti per pale of the second and third. **Motto: FLEXIBLE. *Symbolism **Shield: The shield is divided scarlet and yellow, scarlet being the Artillery color and yellow the color of Artillery guidon markings. The charge shown is known as a guisarme, a weapon used in ancient times to reach the enemy behind the defense. It symbolizes the operations of the organization. **Crest: The crest commemorates the unit's combat action in World War II and subsequent service in Germany with the United States Constabulary. The lion is taken from the arms of Normandy where the organization initially contacted the enemy. The four flames of fire refer to the unit's four decorations. The scarlet and blue shield, taken from the arms of Bastogne, and the white color of the banner, alluding to snow, refers to the organization's participation in the rescue of Bastogne in heavy snow fall during the Ardennes Campaign. The banner is of a type frequently used in Europe in the Middle Ages. The annulet and lightning flash, simulating the insignia of the United States Constabulary, allude to the unit's postwar service in Germany. * Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 94th Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 1 August 1942. It was redesignated for the 94th Constabulary Squadron on 3 December 1946. It was redesignated for the 94th Field Artillery Battalion on 9 May 1949. The insignia was redesignated for the 94th Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 5 October 1955. It was redesignated for the 94th Artillery Regiment on 24 June 1963. It was amended to add a crest on 12 March 1965. Effective 1 September 1971, the insignia was redesignated for the 94th Field Artillery Regiment. It was amended to correct the blazon of the crest on 15 September 2004. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 94th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/0094fa01bn.htm * 2nd Battalion 94th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 94th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 94th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 5th Battalion 94th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 6th Battalion 94th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) Campaign participation credit * World War II: Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe * Vietnam: Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase VII; Consolidation I; Consolidation II; Cease-Fire * Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait; Cease-Fire Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for ARDENNES * Presidential Unit Citation (Navy) for VIETNAM 1966-1967 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for SOUTHWEST ASIA * Army Superior Unit Award for 1995-1996 * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II for NORMANDY * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II for MOSELLE RIVER * French Croix de Guerre, World War II, Fourragere See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * U.S. Army Coast Artillery Corps * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References External links * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3464 * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm * http://www.2ndbattalion94thartillery.com/ 094 Category:Field artillery